Romance Drabbles
by The Feisty Rogue
Summary: 1. Ron/Draco 2. Cho/Cedric 3. James/Alice
1. RonDraco

HPFC

Pairing the Character: Draco/Ron

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)

Writing Club Showtime 22. Character - Draco Malfoy

Around the World in 31 Days - 54. Enemies to Lovers

 **Those Blue Eyes**

* * *

"No one will ever believe us," Draco murmured, pressing kisses to each knob of Ron's spine, skin soft beneath his lips.

Ron arched his back. "I know. But isn't that the beauty of it?"

Draco gently rasped his teeth against freckled, pale skin in retaliation. "Are you saying that I'm not good enough for you?"

Ron's chuckle resonated throughout his entire body, and he rolled over, pulling Draco up the bed so that they were face to face, the white cotton sheets wrapped around their waists the only thing keeping them decent.

"I know that you know that I don't think that," Ron rumbled, pinching Draco's side. Draco squirmed away, but couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"Fine, fine." Draco twined their legs together. "So, what you're really saying is that I'm too good for you?"

Ron brushed his lips against Draco's forehead, then tilted his head up. "I know that," Ron said, suddenly serious. His cheeks were slightly pink, hidden behind his freckles, and his blue eyes were so intensely focused that Draco struggled to hold his gaze. Instead he glanced at the ceiling, and tried to bite back his own blush.

"Good," Draco replied archly, but his voice shook. He'd never felt freer, truer to himself than when he was with Ron.

"Good," Ron echoed, and pulled him into a hug that Draco hoped would never end.

* * *

Word count: 230


	2. ChoCedric

Gobstones

Bronze Stone – Memories, Accuracy – 7. Every Single Night, Power – 14. Stretching, Technique – 16. Bubblegum Pink

Song Lyrics Challenge

Round 8 Line 13. Your skin, so wet

Around the World in 31 Days

24\. (relationship) Boyfriend

Writing Club - Showtime

15\. (word) Remember

Please note that this a CedricSurvives!AU.

 **Every Single Nigh** **t**

* * *

 _Will you dance with me, every single night? Live it up, every single night?_

 _I have a dream where I can find you underneath the lights, smiling at me._

 _Will you dance with me, every single night?_

"Oh," Cho cried, "it's our song!" She jumped to her feet, and shimmied her shoulders to the beat of the music, pointed at Cedric, then crooked her finger. Cedric laughed, standing with a put-upon groan, and Cho grabbed his hand, leading him into the crowd of muggles and wizards alike.

Disco lights were flashing, and the floor was lit up with blocks of colour; electric blue, sunshine yellow, bubblegum pink, and acid green squares creating a patchwork dance floor. In the dim light of the club, couples were grinding against each other, everyone hot and sweaty from moving to the beat of the music.

"Do you remember the first time we danced together?" Cho asked as she found them a spot of their own. She stretched her arms toward the ceiling and swayed her hips, inviting him closer with her eyes. Cedric's hands came to settle upon her waist, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"How could I forget?" Cedric said, whispering into her ear. Cho shivered, the music, the atmosphere, and her proximity to Cedric making her feel as if there was electricity buzzing through her veins.

"The Yule Ball," Cho said dreamily. She scoffed. "I can't believe I decided to go with you, instead of Harry Potter."

Cedric squeezed her hips and mock frowned. "What's this nonsense?" he growled. "No other man can have you – even if he is the Boy Who Lived." Then Cedric pouted thoughtfully. "He did save my life though… I suppose I'll allow you one day dream."

Cho chucked. "Oh, you'll allow, will you? Cheeky sod." She winked. "Don't worry darling, you're the only one for me."

Cedric dipped her, despite the muggle music pounding a rapid beat and the throng of clubbers crushed around them. Cho shrieked with delight, and planted a kiss on his lips when he pulled her up again.

"And you're the only one for me, my lovely wife," Cedric murmured against her lips.

Cho giggled, stepping away. "Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Cedric smiled back. "The best idea you've had all night."

* * *

Word count: 381


	3. JamesAlice

Waiting

* * *

Alice looked like a pixie, with short, dark hair and blue eyes that gleamed. She was a joker, too, forever having a laugh at whatever nonsense was going on around her – pranks and other mischief included.

James wasn't all that surprised to find she'd made her way into the boys' dorm. She was lying on his bed, reading a book that was propped against her knees.

"You're not supposed to be up here," James said, his voice laced with amusement.

Alice exaggerated a yawn. "Really? How dull."

James leaned against his bedpost, arms crossed. "Trouble, that's what you are."

Alice didn't glance away from her book, but she smiled. James' heart fluttered like the total sap he was. That smile was the first thing he thought of when he woke up, and the last thing he dreamed of before he fell asleep.

James ran a hand through his hair, and slid onto the bed, moving so that their sides were pressed together, two bodies warded against the cold. He risking placing an arm around Alice's waist. She stiffened, and then relaxed into his hold. She was slight where he was broad, but they fitted together nicely.

"Oh, Jamie," Alice sighed. She closed her book; _101 Magical Maladies and How to Mend Them._ She was going to be a brilliant Healer once they'd graduated.

"Oh, Alice?" James echoed, a mocking lilt to his voice. He softened the sting with a kiss to her forehead, then one to her cheek.

Alice grimaced and turned her face away. "Jamie, I can't," Alice said. "You know I can't… not yet."

"I know Longbottom wasn't good enough for you," James said, hating the other boy for how he'd broken her heart. Instead of pursuing her, however, he leaned his head back against the pillow instead. He didn't want to be a cad, and despite it all, she was his closest friend. "Sorry, Ali."

Alice sighed again and rested her head on his chest. James carded a hand through her hair and stared at the ceiling.

One day, his luck would change.

Until then, he'd wait.

* * *

 _Word Count: 351_

 _Auction: 92. (pairing) James/Alice_

 _365 Prompts 287. 'Stutter' by Marianas Trench_

 _Assignment #9 Mythology Task 7: Write about rejection_

 _Buttons (pairings) 2. Jame/Alice_


End file.
